


Domesticity

by SaraJaye



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette. He woke to the smell of coffee and the sight of her at the counter, in nothing but one of his shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

The smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon called Ken into the little kitchen area of his shack, and he immediately remembered he hadn't exactly been alone last night. Jun stood at the counter, wearing one of his shirts and nothing else as she waited for the bread to toast.

"Good morning!"

She looked adorable, bed-head and all. This was a sight he could definitely get used to.

"So I guess you learned how to cook in your sleep?" he laughed.

"Not really, but I was hungry and toast is one of the few things I can make without messing it up," Jun said. "And not to nag you or anything, but you don't have very much else in your pantry. When was the last time you went grocery shopping?"

Ken sighed. One drawback to this new relationship with Jun was having her worry twice as much about him, from his safety in battle to eating habits.

"It's not like I'm starving to death," he pointed out, walking up and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You worry too much, Jun."

"I can't help it." She smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "You're reckless."

"Am not," Ken snorted. "That's Joe's job." His hands traveled from her waist to her hips to her ribcage, and she closed her eyes.

"No, he's just worse," she purred.

"Trust me, he's the reckless one of us all," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. "Besides, if you spend all your time worrying about us, how are you gonna take care of yourself?" One hand stopped just below her breast, the other slipping under the hem of the shirt she wore.

" _Ken,_ " she moaned, "the coffee...and the toast will burn if I-"

He spun her around, pushing her against the counter.

"Let it burn," he whispered, kissing her deeply before she could protest any further.

She opened the Snack J five minutes late that morning. Jinpei noticed her mussed hair and rumpled clothing, but in the spirit of good manners and not getting a smack to the head, he said nothing.

He did snicker a little while her back was turned, though.


End file.
